User blog:Createsans/Alice Human Sacrifice
Part 1: Alice of Human Sacrifice Aja: Once, there was a spirit of a dream. He was lonely, so he said. "I don't want to disappear!" Then had an idea. "I can pull people into this dream and let them create their own world!" Alice: *Walking, holding her sword* Aja: �� The first Alice walked into the woods of Wonderland. Bravely weld a fearsome sword tightly in her hand. Slicing down what ever laid in her unyielding wrath, leaving chaos in her wake by a red bloody path. Then Alice strayed too far, lost within the woods. Giving in to all her sins, locking her away for good. Much like the gruesome path that marked her evil ways. Still her life remains a mystery to this very day...�� Alice: *Trapped in trees* Gabel: *Humming* Aja: ��... Second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man, singing songs to all the folks that lived in Wonderland. Every day he'd sing away to the young girls and boys. One by one, he's slowly spreading evil with his voice. Whenever he would sing, people gathered round, madness then took over him, shot him dead to the ground. Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red. Once loved and enjoyed by all, the man was left for dead...�� Gabel: *On the ground* Hope: *Skipping* Aja: ��... The third Alice was a lovely girl in Wonderland. Beautiful, the girl was born into a life so grand. She charmed all the people to her every beck and call, once she rose a kingdom that would rule above them all. This Alice was then crowned, turned into a Queen, ruling all the people here, lost within a dream. So afraid of death, this girl was mindless and warped. Once a lovely ruler, now she's just an ugly corpse...�� Hope: *Sitting* Willow and William: *Walking* Aja: ��... The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins, straying into Wonderland is where their tale begins. Wandering across the world, they passed through many doors. Curious of this new place, they traveled and explored. The stubborn older sister, the clever younger brother. We're close to witness the true Alice at hand. Both will never wake up from the dream that they had planned. Forever they'll wander hopelessly in Wonderland.�� Willow and William: *Asleep* Aja: *Smiles, bows, walks away* Part 2: Sprung the Springtrap Aja: *Rapping this time* Welcome, your reboot starts now, you're the star they'd all adore, now let's show some kids around. It's time we gave a lucky few the offer of their lives, but to spread the happiness, the must be sacrifice. Come now kids, you'll be perfect. Before they are rebuilt, their bodies must be dismantled, Purple guy, join me, let us set an example. The family shall be eternal, as long as we got you and me. Come, we are complete. Purple guy: *In Springtrap* Spirits: *Laughing* Aja: �� For one final job, you have triggered your fate, he's far worse than the monsters you'll hallucinate. Now you're just one of us, now there's nowhere to go. Because you Sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show. You landed the part, you are our new costar. You don't quite fit the suit, time for a change of heart. This is your home now, forget what you know. You Sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show..�� Purple guy: *Groaning, twitches* Aja: 30 years later, they thought we've been scrapped, but forever means forever and we always come back, we're one of the same, now predator and prey, just puppets in their museum that they watch on display. So new guy, I'm not here to cause harm, want to save another friend from becoming spare parts, so let's clear the air, these visions are mind bending, and let us try to get along, we wouldn't want a bad ending... Purple guy: *On the ground* Aja: Now you're just annoying me, why are you avoiding me? I've done so much to help you and your sounds are just destroying me! Denied your salvation, now it's time we unwound, let's see you try to keep your job when it's been burnt to the ground. Purple guy: *Standing up* Aja: �� For one final job, you have triggered your fate, he's far worse than the monsters you'll hallucinate. Now you're just one of us, now there's nowhere to go. Because you Sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show. You landed the part, you are our new costar. You don't quite fit the suit, time for a change of heart. This is your home now, forget what you know. You Sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show..�� *Smiles, bows, walks away* Part 3: Springtrap Sorrow Springtrap: *Twitching* Aja: �� Hey, are you there? Hey, can you forgive... My past? All I wanted was friends, I hoped they could relieve my pain. Every twitch is my fight against the broken soul in me...�� Springtrap: *Trying to get 3's attention* 3: *Forces him to leave* Springtrap: *Evil* Aja: ��... He sees through my eyes, twists my thoughts with lies. This metal prison became his wicked disguise. A shell filled with hate, a lethal playmate. I am so sorry, I never wanted this. Please escape this place, leave this bloodstained maze. I don't think that I can control his terror and craze! Lock me in and leave, he will not bereave. I will hold him here because now it's my time to grieve...�� Springtrap: *Right outside the door* 3: *Trying to keep him away* Springtrap: *Outside 3's door* 3: *Scared* Aja: ��... All I wanted was friends, I hoped they could relieve my pain. My mind isn't my own, this blackened heart is his alone!...�� Springtrap: *Waiting* 3: *Escapes through a vent* Aja: ��... He sees through my eyes, twists my thoughts with lies. This metal prison became his wicked disguise. A shell filled with hate, a lethal playmate. I am so sorry, I never wanted this. Please escape this place, leave this bloodstained maze. I don't think that I can control his terror and craze! Lock me in and leave, he will not bereave. I will hold him here because now it's my time to grieve. To grieve. Alone. Please lock me in and go! �� Springtrap: *Powers off* Aja: *Smiles, bows and walks away* Part 4: Follow me Aja: �� He's been waiting, abandoned and patient, so long... A savage masked ghost story from the past, he roams... He said "follow me", follow, follow, follow. Over 30 years ago, when he took them down below. And tonight he walks again, so step inside, enjoy the show! Follow me, then you'll see. Follow, follow, follow, follow, but the truth is hard to swallow. Follow me, then you'll see. Follow, follow, follow, follow. Follow me, see a nightmare in action...�� Purple guy: *Being chased by spirits* Aja: ��... Deeds so rotten came back to haunt him, they know... Forever changed, he wears his springlock grave, alone... He said " follow me ", follow, follow, follow. All the horrors have been sealed, boarded up, they were concealed, but it's time for the real monsters face to finally be revealed! Follow me, then you'll see. Follow, follow, follow, follow, but the truth is hard to swallow. Follow me, then you'll see. Follow, follow, follow, follow. Follow me, see a nightmare in action.�� Part 5: Epic Aja: ��This one is for the ladies, they're looking so amazing, let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me. Make this an epic night!...�� The TMNT: *Defeated Shredder, are having a party* Aka: ��... Turn down the lights, turn up the music. You been waiting all week to let it out! Your piece of mind, go ahead and lose it! We don't need no gravity, it's going down. This one is for the ladies, they're looking so amazing, let's get crazy, ain't nothing gonna save me. Make this an epic night, we will do it right, my hands up in air... Make this an epic night, don't wanna see daylight! My hands up in the air... When the beat goes boom, boom, boom! I wanna see ya move... When the beat goes boom, boom, boom! I wanna see ya move...�� TBC I'm exhausted Category:Blog posts